


i wonder if he dreams of surrender

by visionary_cat



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: Character Study, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionary_cat/pseuds/visionary_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwyn dreams: <i>what if.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i wonder if he dreams of surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



It’s only a dream.  It’s only a moment, brought on by the thought of Augus’ melody and the warmth of his arms.  Gwyn is submerged in his memories.  It feels like swimming, drifting, and it reminds him of the time he’d clung to Augus underwater and whispered: _Absolve me_ , with that same kind of desperation but without any of the panic.

So many years ago, Mafydd had taken Gwyn’s hand into his and said, “Baby, baby, shh, it’s okay.”  He had put their foreheads together and said, “I’m going to take you to the Unseelie Court.”

Yet the blood-oath had broke, then, and it was all over.

But Gwyn catches himself imagining: what if they ran?  What if Mafydd had gotten him there--what if they had taken two horses from the stable and rode like the wind, and Gwyn was free, for the first time in his life?  What if the Raven Prince put a feathery touch on a boy’s shoulder and accepted him?

What if the Prince had given him a forest?  A forest for a classless fae, where he could intermittently unleash his light to cleanse the land: a sort of forest fire.  He would clear the land, but it would be reborn again; he could feed on the death and he could wander among the animals.

And perhaps--perhaps there would be a lake nearby.

Maybe one day in the forest, a sixteen year old Gwyn would see a boy with hair like waterweed rise from the waters.  He would have bright, bright green eyes that shone in the sunlight.  There wouldn't be any shadows lurking behind his eyes.  His world was only his lake and his younger brother.

Maybe it would have started there, instead.

(Gwyn sleeps with the picture of two young Unseelie fae seared into his mind.  They are smiling, and happy, and he wishes that, like Jack Frost, he had a choice.)


End file.
